


I'll Follow You Forever, Darling

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Dies, Slow Dancing, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I’ll follow you forever, darling,” Peter tells him, his breath warm against Stiles’ temple, and he smiles into the warm skin of Peter’s neck as they sway along.





	I'll Follow You Forever, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for your support, it means the world <3 You said you just wanted something Steter, so here's some established relationship domestic fluff that makes my heart feel whole and happy!

Stiles is putting away groceries when Peter comes in from the other room, no doubt still unpacking. Their living room is littered with boxes from the move and more from the shopping trip they made the morning they got in. Their entire lives were packed away into cardboard boxes waiting to be opened again. There weren’t nearly enough boxes—not after Stiles decided to leave his father’s clothes and books and DVD’s and only take a handful of items that meant anything to him now that the man was gone.

Peter’s life had been three boxes and a duffle bag, and Stiles’ heart had clenched painfully tight when he’d seen how little the man wanted to bring with them. They had taken the Jeep and left Peter’s cars parked away, ready to be sent to them once they settle in. And they are settling in, quite well. They have everything they can think of to get settled into the house, boxes and boxes of furniture to be constructed and things to be put away.

Moving had been an excellent way to start over, to leave behind their demons. Nothing can change who they are or the mistakes they've made, but they can move on together in this new city. Their neighbourhood is quaint, small and quiet and  _ bright _ , so much brighter than Beacon Hills ever was. The houses are nice but similar, differentiated only by the different coloured doors and windows.

Stiles is already planning on repainting theirs red, just for the irony.

As he's putting away the last can of soup a familiar pair of hands settle on his hips, and he rocks back onto his heels to press against Peter’s chest. He is so warm and Stiles is thankful for his supernatural heating after the chilly trip from their driveway to their front door.  _ Their front door _ . Which they have. Because they own a home. It still feels unbelievable, especially as he's nineteen and doesn't have anyone he cares about left, other than Peter.

Stiles smiles again—it’s impossible not too with the ever-present happiness that has been working to overpower the grief and guilt and the never-ending emptiness that has sat in his chest since he got the phone call he has dreaded his entire life. They are a world away from Beacon Hills and Stiles can remember his dad for the great man he was and not for the way he was killed—an unfortunate loss in the protection of a cursed town. At least, that's what Scott had said about it before Stiles had packed everything up and left.

Peter hums under his breath, no doubt smelling Stiles' souring mood, and sways them side to side. Stiles smiles, helpless, and lets Peter move them. They've been together, officially or unofficially, for so long that having Peter close is a familiar comfort that he will never take for granted. They sway together easily, long ago having learned how they fit together. Finding out that Peter liked to dance had been a rather pleasant surprise, and now Stiles lets him sway them back and forth to a tune he isn't familiar with.

“Dance with me?” Peter asks, and Stiles laughs even as he turns in the circle of Peter's arms, laying his forearms over the wolf's neck.

“I already am,” he murmurs, brushing their lips together sweetly.

It's nothing more than a simple two-step, but it's perfect. Peter continues to hum a tune, signing different lines here and there. It's not anything that Stiles recognizes but they definitely have a different taste in music, so he isn't surprised. Resting his head on Peter's shoulder, he smiles so, so easily as Peter moves them around their kitchen.

“Thank you for leaving with me,” Stiles whispers, his words thick and his heart heavy. He knows that Peter didn't have to, that he could have stayed on Hale land, but the moment Stiles had mentioned even the idea of moving, Peter had done nothing but show his support.

“I’ll follow you forever, darling,” Peter tells him, his breath warm against Stiles’ temple, and he smiles into the warm skin of Peter’s neck as they sway along.   


**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
